


The All-boys Boarding School - Omorashi Edition

by the_omorashi_kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Desperation, Desperation Play, High School, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Omorashi, POV Male Character, Pants wetting, School, Wetting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_omorashi_kid/pseuds/the_omorashi_kid





	1. Chapter 1

I rub my stomach slowly, my fingers gently rolling through the thin valley of my lower valley of stomach pubic hair that stretches up to my belly button. Goosebumps erupt up my chest and cross over my neck until my head shudders with absurd pleasure. My pale lean abdomen protruding outwards like I've just eaten a few hamburgers. I've overdone it. Congratulations Dale, you have pushed your bladder too far. I'm sitting in the back of my English class next to one of my life-long friends, Will. I've always found him to be a cute little boy. If we stand back to back, I measure up to 6'1'' while he's still sitting at 5'4''. I don't think he's got much growth left in him because he recently had his 16th birthday and is at the end of his puberty experience. His voice has gotten deeper over the years from a squeaky excited yip to a slightly less squeaky excited yip. His longish black hair curves back up and away at the bottom to form a fish tail shape. He has giant dark brown, almost black, eyes that have a look of perpetual curiosity.

I adjust my seating so I can clamp my manhood between my thighs. This isn't the first time I've experienced desperation before but it is the first time I've felt it outside of my bedroom. Most afternoons, I will drink multiple cups of water when I get home and see how long I will hold it. But this was unplanned. It's a cold day today so I filled my thermos with tea. I was sipping on it all throughout the bus ride and by the time I had got to school, it was gone. I downed a whole 1L thermos full of warm tea. I clearly wasn't thinking this far ahead.

'Dale, you're shaking,' I hear Will bring up from my side. He breaks my concentration on my bladder which I am thankful for as it relieves the suffering a bit.

'Yeah,' I say, lifting my hand so I can see it shaking gently from the tugging of my bladder. 'I'm just cold.'

I try and play it cool but I can tell Will can hear the mild panic in my voice. He looks at my hand that is softly caressing my belly button area, lifting up my shirt ever so slightly. His concerned eyes return to meet my own.

'Is your tummy feeling alright?' He whispers to me underneath the silence of the working classroom. It's the third of six periods of the day and there is still 45 minutes left of class, can I hold it?

'Yeah, no it's fine,' I reassure him, writing down a few answers to the poetry analysis questions. I slide my hand off my stomach and move it back to my desk. My bladder bulges out yet again as it's support is take away

'Dude, are you sure? You're shaking and you were just rubbing your stomach,' he digs.

'I swear I'm fine,' I tell him. Yeah, I'm fine, I can wait until after class to go to the bathroom but I'll be cutting it close. He looks at me unconvinced.

'Alriiiight but if you're going to throw up, please let me know so I can move out of the way,' he requests, returning to his work. I chuckle slightly but instantly regret it as my stomach bounces into my bladder. Note to self: no more laughing.

15 minutes passes and Will and I continue our work. My bladder makes me anxious as it increases under the effects of the diuretic. Why did I have to drink all that tea? I glance up at the teacher. He is sitting hunched over at his desk, absorbed in a task of his own. I'm starting to debate whether I should ask him if I can go to the toilet but I can't pluck up the courage. There's an unspoken shame of asking for the toilet during class at this all-boys school. I remember last time someone asked to go to the toilet, everyone started laughing at the poor kid and hurling insults at him. That is not something I need.

I lean over my desk and sigh. I don't know how much longer I can hold this, there's still half an hour left of class.

'Hey dale, what did you get for 12?' Will asks referring to his poetry sheet. I shrug in an attempt to avoid talking. I have to monitor my bladder, I can't lose control. Will looks over at my book to see my answer.

'You do so know what the answer is,' Will scolds me. 'No Dale, seriously, what's wrong I'm really worried?'

I really don't want to tell him my urgent need to pee. I adjust my position again in an attempt to clamp my sexually unsure downstairs in my thighs even further. My crotch aches as I shift. I let out an involuntary groan.

'Dale, are you going to throw up on me? Do I need to take you to sick bay? Talk to me,' Will demands. It always makes me laugh when he turns all private detective on me. I shake my head and smile. He punches me in the arm with his tiny fist. Aaah. My bladder spasms under the impact but I regain control without losing a drop. 'I said talk to me!'

'Hey! Will, keep your hands to yourself!' Mr Greenwich tells Will sternly.

'Sorry sir,' Will apologises half-heartedly. The rest of the class turns on us for until the interest dies down. 'Fine then, don't tell me. See if I care, you fuckboy.'

Will says, trying to arise a laugh from me but he gets offended after I remain silent. His playful smile turns into a passive aggressive frown. Now I feel bad. I try to tell him I'm sorry but he ignores me.

He keeps up his ignoring game for 20 more minutes or so. I have given up on trying to answer these poetry questions because my mind is so focussed on making sure my bladder isn't going to start leaking. The band of my pants are pushing into my bladder too much to be comfortable. I try to stealthily try to slide my hand down to my crotch so I can unbutton them a little. I lean back and scratch my stomach so I can disguise my movement to my buttons, I don't want Will to start freaking out because he thinks I'm about to indecently expose myself. I rub my nails against my soft stomach and in one smooth motion, I manoeuvre the button out of its hole. Aaahh much better.

My bladder stretches out even further from my stomach. My whole lower part of my body is tensed up from the pressure. Oh no, I can feel something. A surge of tension in my bladder stretches through my bladder and for a second, I worry I'm about to lose it all. But I hold on. I cross my legs on top of each other and squeeze as hard as I can on my semi. Still haven't lost a drop. There's also a mild enjoyment that comes from crushing my stomach that I've always had since I was a kid. It makes me want to squirm but I decide it would be best to just sit still and keep the pressure on. Will is still looking down at his work sadly. If he's going to ignore me than I'm going to just let him, I have bigger things on my mind at the moment.

I draw little scribbles on the corners of my sheet as my mind flicks through how I plan to get to the bathroom on time. I could just ask. All it would take is for me to put my hand up and ask. No, I can't let myself enter into that world of social humiliation, I have to hold out until the end of the period. I can feel my bladder filling up. The effect of the tea is still working and it's working fast. It's not long before I feel a second wave of resistance from my bladder as it tries to escape. I try my hardest to clamp it between my legs but it's not enough. I feel a little bit dribble of urine escape into the light grey fabric of my boxers and against my leg. I jolt backwards in panic. I'm now sitting in an acute angle and the dribble is cut off. Crisis averted. I can feel the wet spot of the runaway spurt pressing into my body. I look at the time and I do the calculations, I still have 5 more minutes left. 5 more minutes. I don't know if I can make it. It's a small number but I worry it may be too long. My bladder is still filling up at an alarming rate and I've had my first close shave. I'm at the stage where I know I don't have much longer, I need to get to a bathroom as soon as possible.

I try my hardest to think of anything besides peeing all over myself. I try to think about puppies, school, everything but my attempts of distractions are short-lived. Oh wait, there's one more thing. I'm surprised I haven't already been thinking about this. Cody. The world's most beautiful man that has ever walked the face of this earth. His skin is a beautiful creamy caramel chocolate colour and he is clean shaven all the time. His hair sits upright and perfectly all the time. His eyes are a dark brown and he has a beautifully chiselled stomach that comes down to a perfect V-line. It's not long before I place us both in my favourite fantasy. We're in the sectioned off, communal showers. We're both deeply engaged in a conversation about something that doesn't even matter and a little sweaty from returning from PE. Most kids don't bother showering after PE so it's just us two. We both begin to undress as our conversation progresses. He reveals his beautiful chest and I reveal mine. I can see a hint of his treasure through an outline of his sligtly too tight gym pants. He reaches to pull down his clingy gym shorts but then he stops. He stops our conversation, hands clamped at his waistband.

'Dale?' He mutters to me as I stand there, gawking at him. 'Can I try something? Please?'

I continue to picture myself standing there against the wall. I make my imaginary vessel nod and Cody makes his way towards me. He is uneasy and his breathing is shaky. He is clearly nervous.

He grabs my shoulders, sits me down and straddles me, our skin separated by the shiny material of our gym shorts. It's just us two together. I ask him what he is doing but it's not long before I can feel something through the material of my gym shorts. I look down in alarm in my fantasy and see that there is a damp circle around the bottom stitching of Cody's pants. The dampening begins to spread and I soon realise that he's peeing on me. Not helping, brain! I shut down the fantasy while Cody is mid-stream and return to my own desperation. 

The excitement of the fantasy has made the holding part a little easier but I can still feel my bladder getting even closer to losing control.

RRRIIIINNNGGG!

The bell goes and I become startled. Finally, I can use the bathroom. I wipe my pencil case and English book into my bag and run off. My bladder bounces as I begin to sprint and I am forced to slow down. I reduce to a sturdy strut as I leave the classroom. I feel a third rush from my bladder and I instantly stop moving. My thighs don't have time to clench my dick so I use my hands. I squeeze down hard as I try to survive the wave. Another shot escapes my grip and runs down my body and absorbs into the material of my boxers. I look down and see a spot the size of a pea showing on my pants. Oh no, I'm starting to show. I squeeze every part of my body in an attempt to stop the flow. With clenched teeth the pressure begins to lessen. I survived but I need to go. I run down the hall, my hands clasped to my warm joystick. I have to make it in time. I'm going to leak again. The wet reminders of my struggles clinging to my skin as I run. I go down the hall, past anyone and everyone until I finally reach the door to the bathroom.

'You can't go in there,' I feel a stern hand on my shoulder. I stop in alarm and look at them in panic. I'm looking into two blue eyes of a blonde haired kid I've never met. 'Someone got food poisoning and didn't make it in time.'

'Are you alright, can you hold it?' He asks with sincerity. I shake my head and begin to panic even more as a fourth rush spreads through my bladder and it hits hard. I bend in my crotch and grasp onto my pants with sheer desperation.

'Dale, why did you run off?' Oh no, Will is here.

My concentration is broken by his approach and I feel it begin. 

It's coming out. 

A little drizzle that rolls down my legs and into my boxers soon begins to grow. I can't stop it as my boxers begin to dampen to a degree where it won't absorb anymore urine. It begins to come out hard and fast. The front of my long grey pants begins to glisten and then grow as my piss flows out. It flows down the legs of my pants and begins to pool on the floor. I am officially pissing myself. It leaks over my hands in small yellow streams. I shudder as I continue to fight it but it's no use. It releases at full force, leaking through the material of my pants and pattering against the floor. My clutch on my dick doesn't lessen. Lines of yellow climb over my hands as they hold onto my pants. It's alarmingly warm. It rains down from my crotch now and splashes onto the floor. It keeps coming and I can't stop it.

By the time I am finally able to fight back the stream, the damage has been done. A mall crowd of laughing boys have surrounded me as I stand in my polished shoes in a large puddle of my own urine. The insides of my pants are drenched and my boxers are warm against my groin. I don't move for a while, I just stand there. I slowly move my hands off of my pants and absorb what really happened.

I just pissed myself in front of everyone. I was so close to the bathroom and then something that I had always wished to happen to someone else had happened to me. I stand there saturated, not knowing what to do.

'Dale?' I hear Will say. 'I'll help you clean up.'

The small man that Will is grabs my lanky arm and leads me away slowly through the laughing crowd. I can't believe this happened. Why me? No, Dale. This won't just happen to you. This will happen to everyone. It has to.


	2. The Train Ride Home Part I

The snow is falling on the other side of my frosted window as I pack my bag for the train ride home. I shove a few large coats and long pants into my bag and zip it up. It's Saturday, the day after my unwelcome bladder explosion and I'm going home for the weekend with Will. The train station is on the other side of the road from the school so it is not far to walk. It also makes it a lot easier for people to sneak off into the city or go to the beach instead of going to class. I look at my watch. 9:15. There's 15 minutes until the train's going to be here.

I put my bag on my back and make a quick stop at the toilet. I reveal my sword and let my morning fluids fly free into the toilet. I will not be wetting myself today. Once it's been drained, I shake a few times and zip back up my jeans. I return to my room and look around to make sure I haven't left anything. Nope. I think I've got it all.

'I'll be back in a few days,' I reassure my unmade bed as I grab the door handle. I twist it down and let myself out, locking it as I shut it again.

I look down the hallway for Will but he's nowhere to be seen. Where is he? He's always the first one ready. He usually has to come and bang on my door to get me to hurry up. Is this the first time Will has been late?

Eventually, a sleepy Will opens the door in a thick set of duck printed long pyjamas.

'I'm trying to sleep. What's up?' Will says as he rubs his large eyes.

'Will, we have to go in…8 minutes, get your stuff and let's go!' I tell him in alarm. He looks at me dazed and confused before his eyes widen in shock.

'Oh no! Did I… Help me pack!' He stutters in a sudden flush of panic. He pulls me into his dark room and starts grabbing things by the armful. He starts shouting orders at me to "pick up this" and "fold that properly". We finally stuff most of the contents of Will's room into his luggage bag with 2 minutes to get down to the train station.

'We're late! We have to go!' I scream at him, worried that we won't catch the train in time. Will is still in his pyjamas but he doesn't protest. He grabs his bag and runs out the door, I lock the door behind him. He runs down the stairs and I'm in hot pursuit. His bag is bouncing from side to side as he makes his way to the ground floor. Surprisingly, I'm finding it hard to catch up to him. He reaches the door and flies out of the school and into the snow completely barefoot. I jog behind him.

By the time I have caught up to Will, he has already bought us our tickets and is panting clouds of steam into the atmosphere. We are standing in the freezing concrete tunnel that is the train station with about 30 other boys. There is a steady mutter of conversation happening around Will and I. I even see a few people pointing and gossiping about me. I try not to feel upset.

The train comes whizzing into the tunnel and a gust of wind blows into us all. Will visibly shivers in the cold. The train pulls up and the doors open and Will and I enter with our luggage. We take a seat on the bottom deck because most people choose the top deck, leaving the bottom deck more empty. We made the right choice because only three people join our carriage compared to an extra ten people. Me and Will take a seat next to each other as the rest of the people take their own separate seats away from each other. My eye catches the third boy who walks onto our section. He is a tall tan beach boy. His blonde hair is shaved on the sides and long and curly at the front. It bounces right above his piercing blue eyes. The same eyes that I recognise from yesterday. It's the kid who told me about the food poisoning incident in the bathroom. He's the very same guy that I then unleashed my stream of escaping desperation in front of. We make eye contact for a brief moment before he takes a seat a few seats in front of Will and I.

Kaito takes one of the front seats. He is a Japanese exchange student with dark eyes and shaggy black hair. He arrived at our school a few months ago and always seems to be alone. I'm not sure if he speaks much English. In fact, I'm not sure if he speaks any language at all. We share a Chemistry class together and he's always got his head down in his work. Whenever I see him in the lunchroom, he's always sitting amongst a group of people but never talking to any of them. I'm torn between believing he's shy and uncomfortable or social situations just do not interest him.

Taking one of the back seats is Jace. He is one of the few kids daring enough to dye his hair an extreme shade of royal blue. He has multiple piercings in each year, dark eyes and pale skin. Just like Kaito, I'm torn between believing he's shy and uncomfortable or social situations just do not interest him. He's the kind of person who spends most of his lessons in the art department which I do not hold a place in. He has his small but humble group of friends that he spends time with but it appears none of them are catching his train.

The doors close and the train begins its slow start to the journey ahead. The train jiggles as it jumps into action and we are soon flying along the train tracks for the half an hour ride. Everyone in our carriage is silent for a while. Kaito begins reading a book, Jace sits at the book with his earphones in while the new blonde guy tries to fall asleep.

Will and I make small talk for 15 minutes of the ride. We talk quietly knowing there are three other people on the train ride with us about our favourite TV show A sea full of celebrities. It's basically a trashy reality show where they get a handful of random celebrities and put them on a deserted island and week by week they get eliminated. It's horrible but we love it. 

We are heading through the underground tunnel, dirty yellow lights fly past the window giving me brief moments of light as we keep moving. Will turns to me with his big blue eyes. He leans forward and bounces his leg.

'Do you know where the toilets are?' He asks, wrapped up in his blanket like a burrito. 'I didn't have time to go this morning because we were so rushed.'

That's right. He slept in too late this morning that he must have only had time to pack his bag and leave. He didn't even get time to get changed out of his pyjamas. I think. Here must be toilets on this train somewhere. I've never used them before but I imagine they would be located at the back of the train. I look at the carriage for someone to ask. I tap the blonde guy on the shoulder a few seats in front of us. He turns around rubbing his red tired eyes.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,' I apologise. 'Um, do you know where the bathrooms are?'

'No I don't, sorry,' he says shaking his head. His voice bringing back memories of yesterday. 'But I'll come look with you, I kind of have to go as well.'

He gets out of his seat and stretches his arms out wide. He opens his mouth in a yawn and his curly blonde hair folds backwards and his shirt lifts up just enough to show a tan stomach with a few stray hairs leading into his shorts. We start walking towards the back of the train. It's only when we have just begun walking that a problem arises, the train begins to slow down and eventually comes to a stop.

'We can't be there already,' Will says, controlling his urge enough to stay still. 'We've only been moving for twenty minutes.'

Then we hear the crackling noise of a speaker coming to life over our heads.

'Attention all travellers, we have had to stop our travels from St. Paul's Boarding school to Birchwood due to an unexpected turn in the weather. We request that you remain in your compartments and stay calm. We are sorry for any inconvenience,' the train conductor announces overhead. Will gives a heavy sigh.

'Well shit, we're going to be late,' the blonde guy says still maintaining casual composure. He breathes deeply before leading us towards the back of the train. We pass a few more people who are having heated discussions about the stopped train. One kid is threatening to sue the train owners for the snow storm, good luck with that.

We reach the back of the train and we find that the only thing back there is a window. Did we go past the bathroom? Is there even a bathroom on this train? I turn to Will who looks uncomfortably dissatisfied.

'I guess I'll just have to wait until the storm clears over,' Will says looking somewhat sad. I put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He looks up and wipes his forehead. We begin walking when we realise we left the blonde guy behind. We turn around in unison and see a sight neither of us expected to see.

He is holding is shirt up with his chin, showing his toned tan stomach. A slight bulge in his lower abdomen where his full bladder is. He is also holding his unzipped pants down with one hand just enough to let his penis hang out over a bin in the corner of the train. He isn't hiding anything. I can completely see his semi-swollen manhood as a small drizzle of golden pee begins to trickle out. The trickle soon turns into a stream as he shoots his stream into the plastic bag of the bin. I look around and a few people are watching and pointing as well. But the blonde guy doesn't care. He continues to tilt his head back and sigh as he lets out his pent up urine. 

I can feel something in my pants as well. My penis is slowly climbing up the side of my abdomen as it automatically begins to respond to the stimuli. I can't help but watch. This is something that I usually jack off to but to have it happening in front of my eyes is something I might not get to see again. It keeps growing until it starts tingling. I worry I might lose control of myself but I try to hold on. I look down to see if anyone can see my side pipe through my pants. It is protruding out a little bit but not enough to be obvious I have a boner.

His stream slowly begins to turn back into a trickle and he shakes a few times. His penis wiggling around like a cartoon before he tucks it back into his underwear and zips up his pants.

I can't get over what I just saw.

At an all-boys school it's not uncommon to see a stray penis here or there. But it's different when you see one shamelessly being drained in front of a small crowd of people and then getting a feeling of arousal afterwards. Who is this guy? Why haven't I seen him before?

He turns back to us. He looks unfazed by the incident. I fold my jumper over my pants in fear that I'm beginning to show. I can feel it throbbing against my chest. I'm definitely going to jack off to that when I get home.

'Did you wanna go?' He asks Will who is also standing there somewhat dumbstruck.

'Dude, I'm not pulling my dick out like that,' I can't help but laugh as the blonde guy shrugs off the remark. Will shifts his legs as we begin walking back to our seats. The blonde guy takes his seat a few rows down from us and pulls a blanket over him for warmth. I take the window seat and Will takes the aisle seat.

'Who the heck is that dude?' I ask Will in his ear, trying to be quiet enough so that he doesn't hear us. Will laughs a little bit before whispering his response.

'I think his name was Ethan, or Eric, something that started with an E. He's in my computing class as of about a week ago. I heard people asking about why he left his old school because it was one of the most expensive schools in the country and whatever. But he downright admitted that he was caught beating off in class. He also said that he would masturbate everywhere and he was surprised it took them that long to find him out.' My mind is going crazy. All I can imagine is this guy trying to hide an orgasm in the back of the room. My dick is throbbing and I'm scared I'm going to explode. I breathe and try to hold it in, just like Will.

Will clutches the fold in his pants.

'I hope we get moving soon,' Will says as he cringes slightly. I may be a massive fan of desperation but I also wish it would happen to anyone else besides Will. We've always been open to each other when it's come to this sort of thing. Some days we'll just sit in our rooms and talk about times we've tried to get away with peeing in the showers. We've certainly seen each other naked on numerous accounts. I'm sure if it was just me then Will would have no issues with trying to squeeze it in. But it's not just us, there are other people around. I guess he's just going to have to do his best. I shift my self in my pants and lean back in my seat.


End file.
